


Solicitously

by JPeterson



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPeterson/pseuds/JPeterson
Summary: Solicitous. That’s a fine word to describe Elsa in many aspects, but especially so where Anna is concerned.





	Solicitously

At this time of night, the deeper sections of the castle are practically abandoned. There are patrols, of course – guards walking the darkened hallways at even intervals – but the residences are placed behind several already protected entry points, and so the need for security lessens the closer one gets to them. The fact that Arendelle as a nation is at peace and has been for years doesn’t hurt, either.

Anna knows this, and so sheds her cloak unconcernedly as she walks; eyeing the heavy material in the faint glow from the moon and making a mental note to have it sent off for mending and re-waxing sometime in the morning. The practical dress she’s wearing probably needs some attention too, and she smiles at the knowledge that there’ll be plenty of gentle ribbing from her sister over what she can do to even the sturdiest of materials in no more than a few days.

Which reminds her of another mental note she needs to make: _definitely_ don’t mention the wolves. Not until the morning, at any rate, where the bandages will undoubtedly be a little harder to hide.

For now, though, the lateness of the hour means that Elsa is presumably sound asleep, and while Anna has every intention of seeking her out, she doesn’t plan on actually _waking_ her if she can help it. For one, she’s exhausted, and if Elsa notices her – admittedly numerous, but ultimately superficial – injuries, chances are that neither of them will be sleeping until she’s been thoroughly checked over by at least three different physicians. Twice.

Solicitous. That’s a fine word to describe Elsa in many aspects, but especially so where Anna is concerned. And she loves it; she really does - it’s hard to be starved for someone’s affection for over a decade and then _not_ enjoy suddenly receiving more of it than she ever dreamed of – but she also worries that in many ways, Elsa is overcompensating out of some lingering sense of guilt.

 _That,_ Anna isn’t too happy with. But the road is long and they’re still walking it, so she enters the queen’s chambers, closes the door gently behind her and – after a glance through a wide doorway and a tired smile for the somnolent figure curled up on the bed – sneaks a nightgown from the wardrobe and slips into the adjoining bath.

Cleaning the travel dust off takes a little longer than normal since she has to work around several sections of bandaged skin, but she manages with a wet, fluffy piece of cloth and a basin of water that at least ends up running grayish brown rather than pink. The bandages themselves are pristine, she determines under the gentle glow of the lamp she lit, though a few them have admittedly been changed at least once since she originally got them. The bruise spreading across one side of her jaw – given to her by a stray, low branch during a particularly spirited chase – is… well, is part of the reason why she’s glad to be getting home _now,_ and not during daylight hours.

She’s barely keeping her eyes open when she puts out the lamp and leaves the bath behind, and ends up draping her traveling clothes over the back of the nearest chair because she honestly can’t be bothered to take even a two-foot detour between here and the bed. The night gown she chose is full-length and long-sleeved to do that much more to hide the dressings, and she takes care to keep it covering her legs as she slips under the covers and curls around Elsa’s back; one arm slipping around her sister’s waist until she can catch her hand and twine their fingers.

It barely takes half a breath before the hand in her own is twitching, and then Elsa is turning before she’s even fully conscious.

“Anna,” she murmurs, and tugs her closer with a sleepy little sigh. “You’re home early.”

“Mmhm.” Anna burrows deeper into those familiar arms with a soft hum; sighing contentedly as the hold around her tightens and tracing a slow return touch over the side of her sister’s waist. She blames her next words on the fact that her brain has already fallen asleep, and maybe a little on how Elsa’s nearness and scent tend to make her forget how to filter herself. “Did you know the wolves have pups this time of year?”

One second passes, then two, and then: _“Wolves?!”_

More appropriately: rats. Anna groans and tightens her own hold because Elsa’s voice has gone from sleep-hoarse and lazy to wide awake, and she’s pretty sure that the only thing keeping her sister from leaping out of bed is the fact that Anna is laying half on top of her. “Elsa, _no,”_ she mutters, and consciously makes herself lie there a little more heavily. “I’m fine. You can personally verify that by checking every last injury. _Tomorrow.”_

She doesn’t even need to look to identify the incredulous expression. “Tomor—”

Anna kisses her because that usually works. Gently, though; her fingers finding the curve of Elsa’s jaw when their lips meet, sliding down to caress the side of her throat when the contact deepens and – when the hand clenched into a tight fist around a fold of her own night gown relaxes – further back until she can bury her hand in soft, pale hair.

“I’m fine,” she whispers against Elsa’s mouth, and kisses her again. “I’m okay. I promise.”

Elsa’s sigh sounds more than a little exasperated to Anna’s trained ears, but the tension seeps from her body all the same, and the fingers that find Anna’s cheek are cool and gentle against her skin. “I do wish you’d stop getting injured.”

That makes her smile, and it only widens when her eyes slit open to see Elsa watching her. “I know. I don’t do it on purpose; honest.”

“Yes, you do,” is the fond reply, which is followed by another light kiss. “Just to aggravate me.”

“Uh-huh.” Anna noses her. “So you get to aggravate me back by hand-picking the physicians who can look me over and repeat my own words back to you, right?” Pause. “In the morning.”

She earns another sigh for that. “Alright,” Elsa promises; settling back into the pillows and letting Anna nuzzle into the crook of her shoulder before kissing the top of her head. “Tomorrow, then.”


End file.
